P0K3M0NZ Crpf1(
by Bereft of Relevance
Summary: B3ST ST0RIEO EV3RZ! (Not really...) Featuring Badass! Ash Ketchum. (Not really...) W)N"T UPD@TE UMTIL ME RICHES 1000 MILLION RE-U. JUST REED IT! GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. ( D)N"T BEE MEEn, Iam 0NLY 10 5 YOURS ODE. IAMZ G)ING 2 keep on bumping this STORKRIES TO THE FARST PEEIGE IF U FWon't REWYU. BELIEVE IT! I
1. Ash is an (bad)ass

A/N: B3ST ST0RY E3V3RZ

Wance coupon a twime there was dis one kid named Ash Ketchup, and she want to be a Pokemon twainer.

"Mommy I want to train Pokemon and become champion!"

"But little Ashy-Poo, you n33tz to train urself to use a potty first."

"Shut up bitch." The adolescent replied cooly, making it known to the reader that he is going to be a badass in the story.

-Time Skip-

"Professor Oak, me want my Pokemon and their balls." Our little badass yelled.

"I am sorry Ass, but all the Pokemon were taken."

"Pwetty pwease." Ash looked at him with those puppy dog eyes.

"But I do have one Pokemon left over."

"Let me guess it is a Pikachu."

"No, it is a Zekrom. I decideded to gave you the Zekrom as a 'secret starter', since watching you having secx with Gary's sister was better than reading the porns that I hid underneath my bed."

"Oh, grandpa you are such a good old geezer." Ash hughged him and weaelked away wis de Zekrom.

-Time Skip-

"Leaf mine Zekrom a loan or I will slit your throat." Ash hissed, as he held the knife to James throat.

"Wry r u doughing dis to me? Dis is a kid's show." James asked.

"Screw PG, I am badass." Ash antered, as he cutteded James' throat. Jessie saw it and ran away, cause she dosnt want to get raped.

-Time Skip-

"Zekrom use dunderbolt on the griond to crate an affect of Stone Edge, and herl dem."

"What?" The oppothing toraineru = too shocked to give heis Bellsprout a conand..

"Ass minionaged two baett the champaign of the Kanto Lesion. Me dont tink any wan wheel bee abeou two baet hymn."

A/N: Gayz reyu loud, ar dis sterie aends loud. Mi want alist tin milloin reviews.

(I am so not funny…)


	2. Ashy-Boy Seeking Revenge

A/N: WATZ UP GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYZ AND GRILLLLLLLLLS. So, I learnt today that their is an spilling/grandma check function in Microsoft Office. So, me will be giving you some quantity woks from now. So, this fantastic story features a Betrayed!Ash. It is one off the must popular thing. So, enjoy and give me 10000000 reviews and follows, and favorites. The main selling point of this story is that it features Mega Evolution for ALL Pokémon. So, this story will be better in a greater degree.

In the ocean, there is an island that have rocks, and winds, and a single human. A lone figure stood in the midst of a poorly described island, his torn and threadbare clothe almost blown off by the wind. The boy is homeless, he got betrayed. He just won the Kalos League Conference and completely squashed the elite four and the champion, but he got betrayed. Why? He doesn't know. All he know that is for the sure: all his friends are asses. He Need Revenge, and with the Newly Mastered art of Mega Evolution, He is Sure to be Invincible.

"Pikachu, you ready?" The boy turned around to his yellow rodent friend and tried to look badass, but the nasal mucus coming out of his nose completely prevented him from looking badass. Hey, in his defense, it is cold, and he have threadbare clothing.

"Pika!" The Loyal Pokémon answered.

And the homeless trainer and his homeless Pokémon set out on their journey to get revenge. Their capes blown up by the wind, and their greasy hair swaying behind them. It was a drool-inducing sight for fangirls and fanboys, but a piece of trash immediately hit them in the face.

"What do you mean? Why can't I ride this taxi?"

"I am sorry sir, but you don't have enough money to pay for this service."

"But I have to get revenge. I have to go to the Lily of the Valley Conference to get revenge on Tobias with my Mega Magikarp."

"I am sorry sir…"

"NO!" Ash yelled sadly, running across the street and walked into the path of an oncoming truck and was hit by the oncoming truck.

A figure approached our dead hero, the figure is his mom: Delia Ketchum.

"Dang, I should have gotten have life insurance."

-A/N: Review!


End file.
